unfinished symphony
by caramelhae
Summary: Hei, Midorima-kun, bukankah kau telah berjanji akan memainkan Liebestraum bersamaku? / pianist!Midorima x violinist!Reader / modified canon / oneshoot


**oo prologue oo**

Midorima bukanlah pribadi yang ekspresif, tapi ia punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan gejolak perasaannya, salah satunya dengan melalui untai demi untai not yang merangkai nada.

(Keyakinan tersebut telah terpelihara di benakku sejak lantunan nada yang mengudara kala jemari kurusnya menekan tuts piano memasuki indra pendengaranku, lalu menjadi eufoni warna-warni yang enggan melangkah keluar dari kotak memoriku.)

"Wah, wah, Midorima-kun, permainanmu bersemangat sekali hari ini," ungkapku tepat setelah kami menuntaskan Canon in D Major, komposisi gubahan komposer berkebangsaan Jerman, Johann Pachelbel.

"Begitukah?" sahutnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata; gerak tubuh selama memainkan piano tampaknya membuat posisi alat bantu penglihatan tersebut bergeser sepersekian cm.

"Um," aku mengangguk sambil meregangkan bahu, dengan busur di tangan kanan dan biola di tangan kiri. "Aku penasaran—pemantik macam apa yang telah mengobarkan api semangat dalam diri Midorima Shintarou, sosok yang selalu tenang seperti air di danau, eh?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu berdeham, sepasang manik _emerald-_ nya melirik partitur yang bertengger manis di papan penyangga. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Aomine di Maji Burger. Seperti biasa, dia berkoar-koar dengan gaya sombongnya, mengatakan bahwa timnya tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan timku di pertandingan mendatang."

"Oh, pantas saja. Rivalitas dalam dunia olahraga, huh," aku tertawa kecil sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong—berkaitan dengan hal itu—kau tidak keberatan kan berada di sini, menyentuh tuts piano alih-alih bola basket?"

"Hmp, tenang saja. Semua yang jadi prioritas dalam hidupku telah kuatur dalam jadwal, jadi bisa kupastikan kalau tidak ada jadwal yang bertabrakan dan segalanya kulakukan secara efisien," ujarnya mantap.

"Woah, seperti yang diharapkan dari Tuan Terorganisir," sahutku sekenanya.

Saat ini, di ruang musik, hanya ada aku, si pianis berambut hijau, dan benda-benda mati yang cuma berbunyi ketika dimainkan—sehingga kesunyian segera menyeruak tatkala dua pemilik vokal tidak melanjutkan percakapan.

"Oke, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berleha-leha, jadi ayo lanjutkan latihannya!" seruku sambil memosisikan biola di ceruk leher. Kutatap Midorima dari balik bahu. "O ya, aku menghargai semangatmu, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu berapi-api, oke? Nanti suara biolaku bisa tenggelam."

"Um, baiklah." Midorima, selaku pengiring permainanku, kemudian segera meletakkan jemari di tombol hitam-putih dan membunyikan intro. Denting piano berkumandang; temponya pelan, seperempat ketukan, lalu mulai mencepat dan mencepat, dan begitu nada mencapai puncak—segera kugesekkan busur ke dawai biola.

Canon in D Major kembali bergaung di ruang berukuran sedang yang telah menjadi tempat latihan kami selama beberapa minggu.

.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa seperti bermain biola di atas awan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **.:** **unfinished symphony** **:.** **  
**

a midorima x reader fanfiction by mieko yumeishi

 **diclaimer** : kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. i gain no financial profit by writing this.

 **note/warning:**  
\- modified canon/AR/canon divergence  
\- alur campuran; adegan-adegannya disusun secara berserakan  
\- lihat baik-baik tag genre ... kalau 'oke', silakan lanjut =)  
\- romance-nya rada implisit, jadi mungkin kurang terasa hehe  
\- bila menemukan ranjau typos, silakan lapor ke pihak berwajib(?)  
\- dan lain sebagainya

 **ah, this story is heavily inspired by** **shigatsu wa kimi no uso  
**

 **^^((HARAP DIBACA))**

 **^^((MOHON DIBACA))**

 **^^((DIBACA YACH))**

(author dibekep)

.

.

.

 **enjoy! /o/**

* * *

 **.**

 **(2)**

Midorima adalah manusia biasa, meskipun titel prodigi melekat padanya.

Maka keheranan tidak menghantuiku, tatkala kulihat Midorima duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mendekap kerosuke— _lucky item_ -nya hari itu—erat, sementara kening berkerut dan bibir berkomat-kamit entah menghapalkan apa.

Koridor tempat kami berada saat itu dipenuhi oleh bisik-bisik penuh harap dan cemas para calon konstentan. Gugup adalah hal yang tak terhindarkan tiap seseorang akan mengikuti kompetisi—dan kompetisi biola akbar yang memengaruhi prestise dalam dunia musik ini sama sekali bukan pengecualian. Bukan hanya pemain biola yang grogi, pemain piano yang notabene hanya jadi pengiring pun tak luput dari ketegangan. Pasalnya, tanggung jawab ada di punggung mereka; akurasi mereka dalam memainkan piano turut menentukan bagus-tidaknya pertunjukan sang violinis secara langsung.

Ini adalah pertunjukan pertama kami, ngomong-ngomong.

Aku menghampiri Midorima, lalu menangkup telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dan kasar dari milikku. Midorima sontak mendongak dan mendelik.

"A-apa yang—"

"Buat dirimu relaks, Midorima-kun," sugestiku sambil menatap sepasang zamrudnya lekat-lekat. "Kita sudah latihan selama beberapa minggu, dan sekarang adalah saat untuk menunjukkan hasil kerja keras kita pada dunia."

"A-aku tahu itu," tukasnya. Dari rautnya, terlihat kalau dia hendak melakukan gestur membetulkan letak kacamata sebagaimana biasa, tapi berhubung tangannya masih berada dalam genggamanku, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membuang wajah ke samping. "Jangan bicara seolah aku adalah anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mengikuti perlombaan," lanjutnya.

Tepat setelah Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, panitia lomba melongok dari pintu dan berseru, "Kontestan nomor empat, bersiap-siaplah!"

"Nah!" seruku. "Ayo buktikan perkataanmu itu!" lalu aku berlari kecil ke belakang panggung sambil menyembunyikan tremor yang menguasai kedua tanganku.

.

 _Sial, perutku melilit tak karuan. Gugup. Gugup._

.

Aku bisa memastikan kalau Midorima tak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk jadi pengiringku—ketika kulihat binar yang berkilat di kedua manik sewarna daunnya tatkala kami menyelesaikan resital.

Riuh tepuk tangan yang bergema di seluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukan. Coda Toccata and Fugue in D Minor berhasil mengakhiri pertunjukan kami dengan gemilang.

Tanpa tercegah, air mata mengaliri kedua pipiku dengan begitu deras. Aku mendongak, dan yang kulihat bukanlah langit-langit gedung yang digantungi kandelir, melainkan langit yang birunya terbentang hingga horizon dan ketika kutoleh ke samping, dia—Midorima—dia—

—tersenyum kecil padaku.

Tak terhindari, air mataku menderas dan pandanganku memburam dan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

.

 _Syukurlah, akhirnya impianku terwujud._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **(9)**

"Kau haus?" tanya Takao sambil menganjurkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke depan wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk dalam-dalam. Langsung kutolak dengan gelengan lemah. Mataku enggan beralih dari jemari tanganku yang berjalinan erat dan kutumpukan di pangkuan paha yang masih dibalut rok seragam _sailor_ SMA Shutoku.

Dapat kudengar lelaki yang memiliki mata tajam itu menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya dalam desahan panjang—mempertegas kegusaran yang memang telah membayangi kami sejak menjejak kaki di tempat ini. Pemain basket yang merupakan rekan setim Midorima—sial, mau tak mau pemuda _raven_ ini selalu mengingatkanku pada _dia_ —itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Masih banyak ruang kosong di bangku panjang yang kami tempati, sebab pagi hari bukanlah saat dimana orang-orang membanjiri rumah sakit.

"Sialan kau, Midorima-kun," umpatku penuh sesal, "akan kuhajar kacamata menyebalkanmu itu—karena kau sudah memaksaku berkunjung ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi begini."

Kemudian kupalingkan pandangan dari lantai ke dinding rumah sakit yang sama-sama putih, monoton, dan membosankan; warna yang tidak memancarkan aura bersahabat. Dengan tatapan menghakimi, kutatap dinding itu—dinding yang telah mendengar banyak tawa penuh syukur sekaligus tangisan penuh lara; sudah menjadi saksi bisu dari ratusan kematian, kelahiran, dan kematian.

(Cih, mengapa tempat ini begitu identik dengan kematian?)

.

* * *

.

 **(3)**

Midorima barangkali memang dilahirkan sebagai magnet atensi.

Di lapangan basket, dia adalah penerbit decak kagum para penonton yang terpukau oleh akurasi tembakannya, yang nyaris tak pernah absen menjadi penggiring Tim Basket Shuutoku ke bendera kemenangan. Bahkan ketika dia tidak berdiri di bawah sorot lampu panggung, ada daya tarik tertentu yang membuat mataku mengarah padanya, seperti waktu itu.

Waktu itu, ketika festival kebudayaan, di mana kelas Midorima menampilkan pentas drama. Dia tidak menjadi pemeran utama, sebab peran itu telah disandang oleh Takao Kazunari dengan kostum pangeran serta barisan dialog peluluh hati yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Lelaki berambut sewarna rumput itu ada di sana—di sudut panggung, di balik piano berukuran sedang yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perannya adalah melantunkan musik pengiring—hanya nada-nada sederhana, namun esensial sebagai pengental suasana.

Dan yang kudapati selanjutnya adalah—diriku terhenyak bukan oleh drama klasik yang disuguhkan kelas mereka, melainkan oleh melodi yang dihasilkan oleh jari-jari yang sebagiannya dibalut perban (aku akan simpan pertanyaanku tentang perban tersebut nanti—ya, nanti, karena kupastikan kalau setelah itu dia akan jadi rekanku!).

Ketetapan hatiku telah absolut.

Tepat setelah dia menuruni panggung, aku menghampirinya.

"Jadilah pengiringku!" seruku dengan kedua tangan saling menempel di depan wajah.

"… Hah?" Kedua alis pemain piano berambut hijau itu terangkat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Bulan depan aku akan mengikuti kompetisi biola," aku segera menjelaskan, "tapi pengiringku tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Dan setelah melihat permainanmu yang mengagumkan tadi—aku langsung yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk jadi pengiringku!"

Setelah berhasil mengusir keterkejutannya, Midorima berdeham sembari membetulkan letak kacamata. "Senang mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak berminat dengan tawaranmu itu," ia menolak dengan lugas dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah, wah, tidak dipikirkan lebih lanjut nih, Shin-chan?" suara si bintang yang baru saja menggoyang panggung terdengar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Takao," jawab 'Shin-chan' ketus. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal tidak berguna seperti itu."

Untung saja, mudah menyerah bukanlah sifatku.

.

Di _gymnasium_.

"Midorima-kun~! Jadilah pengiringku~!"

 _Three-point-shoot_ Midorima langsung meleset.

.

Saat pelajaran olahraga aku bermain baseball di lapangan _outdoor_ , aku melambaikan tangan pada Midorima yang sedang belajar di kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Jadilah pengiringku! Pengiring! Pengiring!"

Sang personifikasi pohon itu langsung melengos tak acuh.

.

Saat Midorima hendak membeli minuman di _vending machine_ , aku mendahuluinya dengan cekatan.

"Nih, oshiruko kesukaanmu!"

"Da-dari mana kautahu minuman kesukaanku?"

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu."

"…"

Kuserahkan minuman itu padanya, lalu berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Akan kubelikan oshiruko untukmu sebanyak yang kaumau, asalkan kau bersedia jadi pengiringku."

.

Ketika dia sedang membereskan meja belajar, kulempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil.

"Oi, siapa yang—"

"Hai, pengiringku! Jangan lupa latihan di ruangan musik besok!"

Kacamatanya nyaris retak. "… KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU ALAMATKU!?"

.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi pengiringmu," ujar Midorima pada akhirnya, saat aku mendatangi kelasnya (yang selantai dengan kelasku).

"Ah, _yokatta_!" Aku lantas melonjak girang, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor.

Midorima mendengus sebal sambil membetulkan letak kacamata. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku melakukan ini bukan demi menuruti permintaanmu. Keputusan ini kuambil setelah pertimbangan panjang, di mana aku menyimpulkan bahwa bermain piano adalah cara bagus untuk melatih otak dan daya konsentrasiku. Selain latihan fisik, aktivitas psikomotorik semacam ini juga diperlukan untuk melatih koordinasi antara otak dan anggota tubuh," jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum saja selama menyimak penuturannya.

"Baiklah, alasan diterima!" seruku, lalu tanpa aba-aba kucekal pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang, ayo ke ruang musik!"

"O-oi—tunggu—"

Tanpa menggubris protesnya, aku menyeretnya berlari kecil menyusuri koridor guna mencapai ruang musik di ujung sana.

Samar-samar kudengar ia menggumamkan, "Kurasa bukan ide buruk, karena sudah lama aku tidak main piano."

Kalimat tersebut diucapkan secara samar dan sambil lalu, tapi aku bisa mendeteksi segelintir rasa rindu yang tersemat di nadanya.

.

* * *

.

 **(4)**

Midorima punya banyak nilai plus sebagai lelaki—sebut saja wajah rupawan, tubuh atletis, keenceran otak, dan bakat basket yang jangan pernah kauremehkan.

Oh, tentu ada poin minusnya juga. Sikap yang sopan, namun jauh dari kata ramah. Serta bibir yang seolah enggan untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Aku berpikir, andai saja dua sudut bibirnya lebih sering tertarik ke atas—pasti para perempuan akan menggelinjang dan mengelu-elukannya. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir bahwa dia yang sekarang sudah sangat sempurna.

Karena dia punya pesona sendiri kala memasang raut serius saat membidik bola basket dari jarak di luar nalar manusia, atau ketika matanya memicing serius ketika jemarinya menjamahi tombol-hitam putih yang terpasang di bagian depan piano. (Psst, ada sorot damai dan syahdu di sana, bila kautilik dengan cermat).

Meski berbeda alat musik, kami adalah satu kesatuan yang mesti berkoordinasi guna mencapai harmoni. Dan itu adalah alasan kuat bagiku untuk mengerling-ngerlingnya tanpa henti selama permainan—dan momen yang paling kusukai adalah ketika mataku berhasil menangkap sepasang zamrudnya yang bersemayam di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam.

Dan aku merasa beruntung karena bisa menikmatinya seorang diri. (Egois adalah salah satu sifat manusia, ingat?)

.

* * *

.

 **(10)**

Aku tak bisa mencegah rayapan kengerian yang menggerayangi tengkuk dan seluruh tubuhku tatkala melihat boneka shigaraki— _lucky item_ kebanggaan Midorima—telah berubah jadi rongsok. Segala keartistikan yang selalu maniak ramalan zodiak itu banggakan hilang; sebagian hancur, retakannya pasti berhamburan di jalanan, dan sebagian yang masih utuh dihiasi cipratan darah.

Bila benda kesayangan yang solid—karena terbuat dari keramik—ini saja sampai lebur, bagaimana dengan pemiliknya?

Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

.

* * *

.

 **(6)**

Midorima punya rambut hijau berderang dan postur menjulang, sehingga menemukannya di tengah keramaian sama mudahnya dengan menunjuk bulan di malam hari.

Aku berlari kecil, menembus kerumunan dengan tergesa seolah tak ingin membuang satu detik pun. Sebab bisa kupastikan bahwa aku telah membuat orang itu membuang waktu selama beberapa menit—salahkan manajemen waktuku yang buruk.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat," ucapku sambil mengatur napas, "ternyata memasang _obi_ lebih sulit dari yang kukira."

"Ini kesalahan pertama," sahut Midorima datar, "akan kupastikan kau mendapat konsekuensi bila melakukan kesalahan kedua."

"Oke! Tahun depan aku tidak akan telat lagi, hehe."

"… Kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Eh—memangnya kenapa? Kita akan terus berteman kan? Walau mungkin nanti kau akan rihat dari menjadi pengiringku karena kesibukan klub basket yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar atau semacamnya—ikatan kita tak akan pudar! Karena ketika kita bermain musik bersama, saat itulah hati kita terhubung dengan satu sama lain."

"Uh-huhm, aku mengerti …" kepala digaruk kikuk, "omong-omong di mana yang lainnya?"

Yang Midorima maksud adalah anggota klub basket—Miyaji, Kimura, Ootsubo, dan Takao. Tepat ketika aku hendak menyarankannya untuk menelepon mereka, lengking suara Takao terdengar dari belakang, diikuti derap langkah dan bunyi napas terengah yang khas. "Ah, disini rupanya kalian!"

Sejenak kemudian, tiga senior turut menyusul dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua—eh, bertiga," seorang senior yang berambut cokelat keemasan segera meralat ketika menyadari keberadaanku di samping Midorima, "bersenang-senanglah sendiri, kami para senior sudah punya acara sendiri."

"Ah, payah, kupikir kita akan jalan bersama," gerutu Takao.

"Turuti perintah seniormu, Bakao!"

Pada akhirnya, aku, Midorima, dan Takao menjelajahi seisi festival musim panas. Stan makanan hingga stan menembak—yang mana Midorima memboyong seluruh hadiah, terima kasih pada kemampuan basketnya yang ternyata aplikatif—kami jajaki. Midorima beberapa kali mengomeli Takao—dan emosinya meledak ketika sahabatnya itu tak sengaja menumpahkan saus _takoyaki_ ke _yukata_ -nya—sementara aku tertawa geli saat menyaksikannya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan momen berkualitas bersamanya dengan menghirup aroma lentera festival, bukan aroma partitur; dinaungi langit musim panas, bukan langit-langit ruang musik; ditemani riuh-rendah pengunjung festival, bukan lengkingan biola yang berpadu dengan denting piano.

 _Well_ , bila disuruh memilih—sebenarnya aku lebih senang saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Midorima di ruang musik.

Karena di sana, aku seolah bisa menyaksikan sisi lain dari pemuda berkacamata itu; talenta musik yang tertutup oleh kemilau prestasi olahraga basket, dan ekspresi-eskspresi yang hanya ia tampilkan tatkala berbaur dengan alunan melodi.

.

Midorima punya tubuh bagus yang cocok dengan pakaian apa saja—mulai dari gakuran SMA Shutoku, jersey basket, hingga _yukata_ berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Saat itu kami berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu di pegangan jembatan, menghadap sungai yang memanjang hingga hilir. Hanya berdua—sebab tadi Takao berkata, "aku ada urusan, jadi silakan duluan, hehe" lalu berlari dan tak kembali. Ada sinyal tersembunyi dari nada bicara dan kedipan matanya, dan aku paham maksudnya.

Ah, dia lelaki yang peka—ah, ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirnya di Maji Burger setelah ini.

Midorima Shintarou ada di sampingku. Tinggiku yang bahkan tak mencapai bahunya, kacamatanya yang berkerlip kala terkena pantulan lampu festival, bulu matanya yang lentik, wajahnya yang simetris … semua begitu dekat dan nyata dan membuat sensasi aneh—antara gugup dan nyaman—menari-nari di dadaku.

Setelah melalui beberapa menit dalam keheningan, akhirnya apa yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Kembang api meluncur, mewarnai pekatnya langit malam. Aku tidak bisa mencegah terbitnya ekspresi kagum di wajahku.

"Indahnya …" itu adalah kata standar yang selalu keluar dari mulutku tiap tahun kala menyaksikan warna-warni kembang api, namun kali ini aku menambahkan dalam hati, _apalagi ketika aku menyaksikannya bersamamu_ , sambil mengerling Midorima. Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit dengan mata berkilau—mungkin karena pantulan kembang api, atau murni kilap kagum.

Merasa bahwa memerhatikan sosok yang berada di sampingku alih-alih menikmati pemandangan yang menandakan puncak musim panas adalah hal bodoh, maka aku kembali melabuhkan kedua mataku ke langit. Saat itulah sebuah kalimat meluncur dari Midorima, lebih lirih dari desir angin pantai, sehingga membuatku menoleh cepat dan melempar tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"… Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Pemuda itu hanya bungkam sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

.

Aku yakin kalau ia mengatakan, "Permainan biolamu lebih indah."

.

* * *

.

 **(11)**

"… Gegar otak? Kemungkinan untuk selamat nyaris mendekati nol persen?" aku mengulangi dua hal—sialan—yang jadi inti pembicaraan suster itu. Tolong, siapapun, katakan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi konyol yang kudapat karena kelelahan berlatih sampai mengacaukan jadwal tidur—

Anggukan lemah si suster menambah depresiku. Realita pahit yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku sama sekali tak bisa ditampik.

"Ahahahahahaha," Takao tertawa hambar, menertawakan bagaimana cara takdir memutarbalikkan roda kehidupan manusia, lalu meracau, "padahal baru kemarin Shin-chan menjitak kepalaku sambil mengomel seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang didatangi tamu bulanan karena aku tak sengaja menendang lucky itemnya, dan anehnya sekarang aku sangat cemas karena kemungkinan besar tidak akan mendengar omelan itu lagi—"

"Diam," selaku, membuat Takao menoleh cepat. Aku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih dan telapak tanganku akan terkoyak oleh kuku. "Midorima-kun tidak akan pergi, karena dia sudah berjanji untuk memainkan Liebestraum bersamaku."

.

* * *

.

 **(5)**

"Eh? Kita akan memainkan Liebesleid?"

"Um, tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"… Yah, aku hanya sedikit tidak menyangka. Karena selama ini kau cenderung memilih komposisi yang um, ceria."

"Ah! Liebesleid adalah komposisi yang mengisahkan tentang penderitaan cinta. Meski terkesan pahit, nadanya menyentuh dan aku suka. Tapi, kautahu apa yang lebih kusukai?"

Midorima mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Liebestraum—pasangan Liebesleid yang mengisahkan hal sebaliknya, yaitu ' _Dream of Love_ '! Liebestraum yang dimainkan setelah Liebesleid akan bermakna—ada rasa manis setelah rasa pahit. Well, terdengar idealis—tapi idealisme dan kecintaan terhadap estetika adalah modal utama bagi seniman, termasuk musisi seperti kita, bukan?"

Midorima melempar pandangan ke jendela yang menampilkan lapangan bola kaki. Kemudian ia menatap diriku yang berada di hadapannya. "Um, kalau begitu—bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita memainkan Liebestraum?"

Aku tertegun"… Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ah, kalau kau tak keberatan—"

Aku berlari menghampiri Midorima yang duduk di depan piano, dan memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar. " _Fix_! Setelah pertunjukan ini, kita akan memainkan Liebestraum!"

.

* * *

.

 **(12)**

"Shin-chan adalah orang yang judes dan tidak ada ramah-ramahnya, tapi anehnya aku malah merasa nyaman dengannya. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir—rasa nyaman itu timbul karena sikapnya yang jujur dan apa adanya. Kautahu kan kalau pada zaman sekarang, populasi 'manusia bermuka dua' merajalela? Sosok yang kelihatan baik di hadapanmu—bisa jadi akan berbalik menusukmu dari belakang sewaktu-waktu. Tapi kalau Shin-chan, aku percaya padanya. Di balik ketidakmampuannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan secara jujur, justru adalah kejujuran yang tak ternilai. Ah, bicara apa aku ini …" Takao menutup penuturannya dengan tawa pahit.

"Kau benar," aku mengamini perspektif Takao selaku sahabat terdekat Midorima. "Di luar, dia terlihat seperti robot besi tak berperasaan, tapi di dalam … dia begitu murni. Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Takao mengerlingku. "Hm? Merasa bersalah?"

"Merasa bersalah karena sudah membohonginya."

.

* * *

.

 **(1)**

Terpukau oleh permainan Midorima ketika pentas drama sesungguhnya bukanlah alasanku untuk menjadikannya pengiringnya. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada permainan pianonya sejak dulu, dulu, dulu sekali—ketika aku masih mengenakan seragam TK yang kedodoran.

Saat itu aku menonton pentas seni. Kebosanan melandaku habis-habisan karena atraksi yang ditampilkan begitu-begitu saja—tidak menarik—dan nyaris bergegas pulang, ketika perhatianku tergugah oleh seorang bocah berambut hijau, mengenakan kacamata dan ekspresinya dingin. Bocah itu melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju piano yang diletakkan di tengah panggung. Beberapa detik setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi, ia memosisikan tangannya di papan berisi tuts.

Aku melongok, penasaran lagu apa yang akan dimainkannya.

Dan begitu jari mungilnya menekan tuts—

—diriku langsung dikelilingi padang bunga yang harum dan menghantarkan sensasi nyaman.

Seiring permainannya melaju, semakin dalam aku tenggelam dalam lautan kekaguman dan euforia yang meledak-ledak di dadaku.

Tepat setelah bocah itu mengakhiri permainannya, aku berlari pulang dan berkata pada orangtuaku,

"Aku ingin main musik!"

Setelah mencoba berbagai insrumen musik, akhirnya kutemukan bahwa biola adalah yang paling cocok untukku. Dengan senang hati kudalami alat musik gesek tersebut sambil berharap semoga suatu hari aku bisa bermain dengan bocah berkacamata yang telah menginspirasiku tersebut.

(Itu adalah bagaimana Midorima Shintarou menorehkan warna pada kehidupan seorang gadis kecil yang mulanya monokrom.)

Betapa girangnya aku kala mendapati fakta bahwa bocah berkacamata—ralat, ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda jangkung berkacamata—yang telah mengisnpirasiku, ternyata satu sekolah denganku. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, harapan menggelegak di dadaku tanpa bisa dicegah—

—lalu pupus ketika kulihat determinasinya yang telah tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu olahraga basket yang telah melambungkan namanya sebagai salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban. Semakin kusaksikan jemarinya memegang erat bola bundar warna oranye tersebut, bayangan bocah berkacamata yang memainkan piano—yang selama ini kerap berkelebat dalam mimpiku—semakin jauh dari ujung tangan—

—dan kembali muncul lagi ketika aku melihat dia bercengkrama dengan piano saat pentas drama itu.

Saat itu aku mengepalkan tangan dan berkata pada diri sendiri, _sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_.

Dengan sedikit kebohongan, aku berhasil mendapatkannya sebagai pengiring permainan biolaku.

Bisa tebak bagian manakah yang merupakan dusta? Yup, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa pengiringku mengundurkan diri.

.

* * *

.

 **(7)**

Midorima melangkah menuju belakang panggung dengan langkah konstan sambil memejamkan mata, seolah bunyi _tuk tuk tuk_ yang timbul tiap pantofel hitam mengilapnya menyapa lantai marmer adalah irama metronom yang harus dihayati demi mendapat ketukan sesuai saat bermain piano.

Tepat setelah kami sampai di ambang pintu yang jadi jalan masuk ke panggung, Midorima menghela napas dalam-dalam seolah tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan menghirup udara di belakang panggung—yang bebas dari tekanan dan ekspektasi penonton—untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia menoleh, aku pun menoleh; kami bersitatap, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Secara serentak kami melangkahkan kaki menuju dunia kami—dunia berkilau yang harus diisi oleh lantunan nada dan penampilan memukau.

Kami berjalan bersisian, dan begitu mencapai bagian tengah panggung, kami berpisah menuju singgasana masing-masing. Dia dengan _grand piano_ -nya, sementara aku berdiri memegang biolaku di muka panggung.

Aku menoleh padanya yang tampak memukau dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana bahan—tak lupa ekspresi penuh percaya dirinya. Kuanggukkan kepala, pertanda siap. Midorima pun segera mengayunkan jemarinya, jari-jari panjang yang kini bebas dari lilitan perban. Dalam gerakan efisien dan tak bercela ia memainkan intro.

Lantai panggung yang licin dan mengilap berangsur-angsur menghijau, menjadi permadani rumput yang menghampar, lengkap dengan bunga pancawarna yang menyembul dari rerumputan serta kupu-kupu yang menari riang.

Dan ketika _intro_ menyerahkan tugasnya pada _bridge_ , segera kugesekkan busur bada senar biola—bunyi melengkingnya menjadi pemula simfoni kami berdua, yang akan mengisi relung hati para penonton selama beberapa menit ke depan.

Kali ini giliran pepohonan yang unjuk diri, tumbuh menjulang di hamparan rumput. Lalu diikuti dengan langit-langit gedung yang warna metaliknya memudar, digantikan oleh biru dan biru dan biru.

Kutolehkan kepala pada Midorima, dan kudapati lelaki itu juga beraksi serupa. Kami saling mengunci pandangan selama beberapa detik—berinteraksi melalui tatapan dan alat musik masing-masing.

Ya, ya, ini adalah dimensi di mana hanya ada aku dan Midorima—dan melodi warna-warni yang menghubungkan hati kami.

.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan decak kagum yang bergaung menarikku kembali ke dunia yang asli.

Seolah terbangun dari alam mimpi, aku mendapati diriku berdiri di panggung, biola di tangan kiri dan busur di tangan kanan, dan lampu panggung yang seolah tersenyum—tersenyum pada musisi yang telah menumpahkan cat warna-warni di panggung melalui menampilannya.

Berhasil. Liebesleid kami berhasil menyentuh hati orang-orang.

Air mataku merebak tanpa bisa dicegah, tidak repot-repot kuusap karena alirannya terasa hangat di pipi dan membuat hatiku penuh.

Saat menoleh, kudapati kristal bening serupa juga meleleh dari sepasang permata zamrud milik partnerku.

.

.

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menumpahkan warna ke duniaku, Midorima-kun._

.

* * *

.

 **(8)**

Liebesleid yang mengalun dengan gemilang tersebut menjadi tiket kami menuju babak selanjutnya; memberi kesempatan untuk kembali berdiri di panggung dengan tingkat persaingan yang makin ketat.

Kali ini kami akan memainkan Liebestraum.

Aku sedang mempraktikan rangkaian not yang tertera di partitur, ketika—

 _ **BRAKK**_.

—suara pintu yang dibuka secara semena-mena menginterupsi permainan biolaku.

"Oi, Takao, apa yang—" aku baru saja hendak memarahi pengganggu tersebut ketika Takao menyela dengan kalimat yang tiap silabelnya memancarkan kepanikan.

"Shin-chan—Shin-chan—dia—kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit—"

Mataku membelalak dan seluruh energiku seolah menguap begitu saja, tanganku terkulai lemas dan biolaku nyaris menyentuh lantai.

Setelah meletakkan biola ke atas meja secara serabutan, aku berlari dan berlari dan berlari; lintang-pukang, rasa panik mencapai ubun-ubun dan menyelimuti pikiranku dengan kabut.

 _I-ini cuma kecelakaan biasa kan? Tapi—tapi—kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?_

.

* * *

.

 **(13)**

Midorima memiliki moto " _Man proposes, God disposes"_ ; manusia berencana, Tuhan menentukan.

Kali ini aku memegang teguh filosofi yang dianut pemuda beraliran konservatif tersebut. Aku benar-benar berpangku tangan, menunggu Tuhan mengetok palu; bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk—karena katanya, cahaya keajaiban kerap datang ketika seseorang tenggelam dalam kepasrahan.

Ya, aku butuh keajaiban.

Sebab piano di ruang musik akan kesepian bila pianis berambut hijau itu hengkang secepat ini.

Kemudian ruang operasi padam—menandakan berakhirnya aktivitas di dalam sana, diikuti oleh keluarnya dokter membawa kalimat kepastian yang menjadi ujung asa.

Satu hal yang kemudian menohokku: keajaiban ternyata selektif dalam memilih siapa yang akan didatanginya.

Tidak ada keajaiban untuk Midorima.

Pemuda itu tertidur—dan tidak akan terbangun walau aku memainkan Chaconne in G minor tepat di samping telinganya.

.

Mulai sekarang, piano di ruang musik akan kehilangan sentuhan jemari berbalut perban.

.

* * *

.

 **(14)**

Midorima identik dengan warna hijau—dia seharusnya mengingatkanku dengan rumput, bukan gundukan tanah berwarna cokelat.

Adegan demi adegan yang terjadi setelah menit-menit kritis di rumah sakit—yang berakhir dengan pupusnya harapan dengan keji—itu terasa berkelebat bagai film yang di- _fast forward_. Potongan ingatan masa lalu dan kenyataan di depan mata berkelebat, saling tumpang-tindih—lajunya bagai pretissimo, sangat cepat sekali, dan membuat kepalaku pening.

Dan irama presto (yang kebut seperti laju kereta) berhenti dan digantikan oleh adagio (yang lambat bagai jalan siput) tepat di saat ini, ketika timbunan tanah basah memenuhi visiku. Warna cokelatnya begitu sarat akan kematian.

"Ah, mulai sekarang kita kehilangan partner yang berharga, eh?" Takao yang berdiri di sampingku berujar, kentara sekali bahwa nada kasualnya dibuat-buat. Walau aku tidak diberkahi mata setajam rajawali sebagaimana dirinya, aku tahu kalau gurat sendu masih terbayang di wajah rekan setim Midorima itu. Air matanya meleleh sangat banyak sepanjang upacara pemakaman, menyaingi air mata Tuan dan Nyonya Midorima, serta gadis kecil yang merupakan adik si pemilik nama kecil Shintarou.

Sementara aku, entah kenapa sama sekali tak menitikkan air mata.

Yang kurasakan hanyalah hampa dan hampa dan hampa.

Apakah duniaku akan jadi monokrom?

"Apa Shin-chan adalah sosok yang spesial bagimu?"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh cepat dan mendapati Takao menatapku dengan raut yang menyiratkan bahwa ia telah mengetahui jawabannya, namun hendak mendengarnya langsung dari mulutku. Aku memejamkan mata dalam-dalam.

"Hm … Dia telah mewarnai musikku … dan juga hidupku."

"Haha, baguslah. Berarti, perasaan kalian saling berbalas."

"… Maksudmu?"

Takao merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Benda polos itu kemudian diserahkannya padaku.

.

" _Dua minggu lalu, aku berkunjung ke rumah Shin-chan untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama. Kau pasti tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kudapati di kamarnya! Potret kalian berdua saat bermain musik di atas panggung! Dibingkai dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Aku tertawa sampai rasanya pinggangku akan melayang—dan oh, pinggangku benar-benar melayang karena Shin-chan menghajarku dengan sangat beringas waktu itu. Melihat keadaan di mana aku memegang_ kartu as _-nya, sebuah ide pun tercertus di benakku. Oh, sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu aku tidak berpikir untuk memerasnya atau semacam itu. Apa yang kulakukan justru bisa dikatakan sebagai bantuan—bantuan agar Shin-chan lebih jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Aku pun memberinya instruksi untuk menulis sebuah surat berisi kesan dan pesan terhadap kamu, gadis violinis yang diam-diam dianggapnya berharga."_

Penjelasan Takao kembali terngiang saat aku memandangi amplop putih mulus di genggamanku. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, kubuka dan kubaca isinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan membaca surat ini atau tidak—kuharap tidak, sebab kalimat yang ada di sini tak lebih dari coretan yang terpaksa kutuliskan karena seorang unggas sialan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali bukan gayaku. Akan kupastikan, setelah ini tidak akan melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa_ lucky item _, sebab aku tak ingin tertimpa sial dalam wujud berpindahtangannya surat ini kepadamu. Atau menghabisi rajawali sialan yang sedang tersenyum sialan di sampingku ini adalah pilihan terbaik, barangkali? Oh, sial, Takao memaksaku untuk berhenti berputar-putar dan langsung ke inti pembicaraan._

 _Bukannya bagaimana, hanya saja aku … bingung harus menulis apa._

 _Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu … lumayan menyenangkan. Maksudku, aku menyukai musik dan menemukan seseorang yang selaras denganku tentu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Aku menikmati waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan di ruang musik. Lalu di atas panggung, bagaimana para penonton bersorak kagum karena penampilan kita. Mu-mungkin ini terdengar aneh—tapi tiap kita bermain musik, aku merasa terisap ke dimensi lain. Semacam padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga … begitulah. Lupakan._

 _Sial, Takao terkikik-kikik._

 _Selain itu, aku juga ingat momen-momen selain yang bersangkutan dengan musik—seperti ketika makan di Maji Burger dan festival musim panas ketika kita melihat kembang api berdua. Yukata merah bermotif bunga yang kaukenakan … cocok untukmu. Mungkin di lain waktu kaumau memakainya saat bermain biola?_

 _Ah, sial, Takao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menyebut_ dasar tsundere _atau apalah itu._

 _Um, aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Kurasa ini sudah cukup panjang. Ah, sebagai penutup, aku … ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kesalahan yang patut dipermasalahkan atau tidak. Ketika aku menyanggupi jadi pengiringmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku melakukannya demi melatih otak dan daya konsentrasi … itu adalah kilah. Bukan, aku bukannya menyembunyikan niat jahat atau apa. Alasanku menjadi pengiringmu agak … um, emosional? Padahal selama ini aku selalu menomorsatukan logika dan menolak untuk hanyut dalam gejolak abstrak semacam ini … seperti ketika aku terpesona pada permainan biolamu._

 _Saat itu aku sedang menyusuri koridor, ketika alunan melodi yang mendayu-dayu itu membuatku tertegun, sampai-sampai aku menghentikan langkah dan membeku. Saat kuintip lewat celah pintu, aku mendapati sesosok gadis tubuhnya bagai diliputi guguran kelopak sakura. Maksudku, permainanmu indah dan harum seperti bunga sakura. Dan alunan melodi itu enggan enyah dari pikiranku, terus-menerus terngiang di otakku. Saat itu aku tersadar bahwa aku … telah jatuh cinta dengan permainan biolamu._

 _Dan seiring dengan semakin dekatnya hubungan kita—sebuah teori aneh menelusupi otakku. Aku berpikir, kalau bukan cuma permainan biolanya saja … Ah, sial! Takao tidak mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan penghapus._

 _Po-pokoknya jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh soal kalimat di atas, tapi yang pasti … aku menemukan kehangatan dan keceriaan musim semi dalam auramu. Ah, zodiak Gemini memang identik dengan keceriaan._

 _Tertanda,  
partnernmu,  
Midorima Shintarou.  
_

 _._

 _p.s: cih, ini benar-benar merepotkan dan menyebalkan_

 _p.s2: um, soal memainkan Liebestraum … aku menantikannya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **oo epilogue oo**

"Eh? Dia akan bermain sendirian? Mana pengiringnya?"

"Oi oi, yang benar saja."

"Sebagus apapun permainan biolanya, ketiadaan pengiring akan menjadi poin minus."

Sudah kuduga kalau kalimat-kalimat bernada heran itu akan meluncur dari mulut para hadirin—ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke panggung seorang diri.

Di atas atas panggung besar ini hanya ada aku, biolaku, dan piano yang kursinya tidak diduduki siapapun.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang, aku membungkuk tanda penghormatan. Kemudian memosisikan biola di antara bahu kiri dan dagu. Segera kumulai pertunjukanku—di mana diriku menjadi pemain tunggal.

Aku menggesek dawai biola dengan penuh presisi, lengkingan suaranya terdengar kesepian tanpa iringan denting piano.

Setelah mengisi udara gedung pertunjukan dengan permainan biola solo, tiba-tiba denting piano terdengar—membaur sempurna dengan irama biolaku.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati dia—Tuan Pianis Berambut Hijau—mengisi ruang kosong di depan piano, muncul secara tiba-tiba diiringi cahaya berkilau yang mengelilingi tubuh tegap berbalut jas hitamnya.

Mataku membelalak dan enggan berpaling dari sosok itu. Rambut hijaunya yang mengilap, kacamata bingkai hitam, jemarinya yang panjang-panjang dan kokoh, tubuh atletisnya … itu ... itu memang dia. Seketika dadaku sesak oleh rindu dan haru.

Dan—sebagaimana yang selalu terjadi tiap aku dan Midorima saling menyelaraskan nada—sekeliling kami membias, berangsur menjadi alam terbuka. Kali ini bukan padang rumput, melainkan luar angkasa. Langit bertabur bintang menaungi kami. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada bintang-bintang yang berkerlip manis sambil bergandengan tangan membentuk rasi.

[ _Ini adalah dimensi dimana hanya ada aku, Midorima, dan musik yang menghubungkan hati kami_.]

Momen itu terasa bagai selamanya—namun ironisnya, di satu sisi terasa lebih cepat dari kedipan mata ketika aku menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi, lagu yang kami mainkan akan mencapai akhir; artinya, purna sudah tugas Tuan Pianis-ku.

Seolah mengamini ketidakrelaanku untuk berpisah dengannya, figur Midorima mulai transparan dan cahaya itu—cahaya yang mengiringi kemunculannya—kembali mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Aku mempercepat gesekan biolaku—seolah dengan nada yang memburu tersebut, aku bisa menahan kepergiannya.

Namun ia terlanjur membias di udara.

Satu-satunya yang kusaksikan adalah seulas senyum—sebelum tubuh lelaki itu menghilang, menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang tinggi dan menyatu dengan langit bertabur bintang.

Bersamaan dengan kembali kosongnya ruang di depan piano, aku mengakhiri permainku dengan satu gerakan ke atas, menciptakan nada yang seolah berteriak menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

Tepuk tangan membanjiri ruangan.

Air mataku merebak, mengaliri pipi bak air terjun.

.

.

 _Kau menepati janjimu, Midorima-kun. Kau telah memainkan Liebestraum bersamaku._

 _Sekarang, kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Tuan Pianis-ku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

halo~! terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca ini sampe akhir ^^

kenapa cerita ini bisa muncul? 1) saya baper abis namatin shigatsu, 2) satu-satunya chara yang terlintas di otakku saat mikir "hm, siapa yaaa yang bisa maen piano dan enak buat coretdimasoin dijadiin cast" adalah midorima (._.)

btw, ini adalah oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah kubikin :')

oh ya, berhubung saya bukan pemain biola maupun piano (saya cuma main gitar orz), mohon maaf banget seandainya ada _misinformation_ di sini. aing mah orangnya emang sotoy heuheu. tentu saja, koreksi sangat diperbolehkan! :D

kalo ada pendapat/uneg-uneg/kritik/saran yang ingin diungkapkan, jangan ragu buat hantam kotak di bawah :3

salam,  
mieko


End file.
